Freedom
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Los Black son la familia más imponente y poderosa de toda Gran Bretaña. Odian a los Muggle y a los Sangre-Sucia. Son un recuerdo constante de la lacra que como impía ponzoña envenena el buen nombre de los magos. Pero Isla tiene la oportunidad de recapacitar. Ve más allá de los prejuicios gracias a un acto de crueldad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Ver la ira de un padre es algo que ningún niño quiere ver. Pero ver la desilusión y la decepción asomando como una llama tenue en los ojos de una madre, eso es algo que ningún niño debería ver. Es una visión que no se desea a nadie, es la destrucción de tus ideales infantiles. Es ver a tus padres no como las personas que siempre te apoyan sino como seres que se posan sobre ti, en un intento por encauzar lo que creen, que es una rabieta temporal.

No es una rabieta, no es la decisión de una niña malcriada que solo quiere una muñeca nueva. Es la decisión de una mujer en plena ebullición, una mujer que ha palpado la libertad. Ha catado el dulce placer de no sentirse atada a nada ni nadie salvo a esa persona especial. Esa persona de la que todo el mundo habla pestes. Bueno… No todo el mundo, solo el mundo de Isla. El mundo de los Black.

Bob es un sangre-sucia, como le gusta definirlo a la madre de Isla. Un impuro que no merece tener tal poder en sus manos. Un ser que solo sirve para desprestigiar el buen nombre de los magos. Lo único que los diferenciaba de simples ratas era la falta de pelo. Al menos esa era la visión de los Black.

Isla compartió esa visión durante muchos años, era lo único en lo que podía apoyarse pues era lo único conocido. El resto del mundo no era más que penumbra peligrosa. Entonces llegó el día en que su limitada visión quedo cegada por una verdad aterradora. Era posible que su familia estuviera equivocada. Esa revelación ya era suficientemente traumática, pero se le añadió algo aun peor. Esa verdad vino acompañada de su primer encuentro con Bob.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, estudiar a la sombra de un árbol era lo mejor para Isla y esa tarde tenía un gran roble sobre el que apoyarse. Allí estuvo durante horas hasta que vinieron a molestarla, nunca supo porque. Era una Black, su apellido era suficiente para intimidar a todos, pero aun así vinieron en busca de algún tipo de venganza. Insultos, patadas, sus ropas rasgadas. Era turbio, apenas lo recordaba. Pero si podía ver claramente a Bob asestarle un golpe a cada uno y ahuyentarles sin miramientos.

No era un encuentro mágico, ni romántico, ni memorable. Era triste, Isla se sentía sucia por haber sido ayudada por un sangre-sucia, se sentía ultrajada por haber sido asaltada. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría abofeteado a Bob, pero no las tuvo. Solo quería llorar, dejar que las lágrimas la limpiaran por dentro. Y así fue como algo, que llevaba fortaleciéndose durante años de doctrinas autoritarias, se hacía pedazos en su interior. Se dejo caer en el hombro de Bob y lloró, dejando que las lagrimas no solo arrastraran aquel momento sino que destruyeran un dogma.

Al calmarse se dio cuenta que no era la misma chica que había llegado esa tarde para estudiar pociones. Miró a Bob y solo sintió agradecimiento. Vio cada prejuicio, cada insulto, cada desagradable comentario propiciado por su familia, ser convertido en pura nada. Ya solo era un recuerdo. Isla había cambiado pero no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Tardó meses, meses de amistad difícil y tediosa con Bob. Meses de cuchicheos entre sus compañeros de casa. Vociferadores de sus padres por su comportamiento impropio al juntarse con esa calaña. Miradas perniciosas. Para Isla habría sido sencillo dejar de lado a Bob y seguir la corriente pero los ojos de Bob, de un purpura suave, la atraían como una llama a una luciérnaga. Veía todo lo bueno que había en su interior y todo lo bueno que ella misma podría hacer si seguía a su lado.

Hasta que un día dejo de ocultarse lo evidente. Enamorada de un sangre-sucia jamás podría ser una Black. Eso para la antigua Isla habría sido peor que una tortura, pero ahora sentía un alivio cálido en la nuca, como el que se siente cuando te bañas y frotas la esponja caliente sobre el cuello. Era una cadena que se rompía tras años de arrastrarla sin saberlo.

Y ahora se encuentra ante sus padres. La ira de su padre, destrozando todo el salón a base de hechizos aleatorios e involuntarios, no era nada comparado con la gélida mirada de decepción de su madre. Esa mirada fue lo único que la amedrento lo suficiente para que tuviera que mirar a Bob a través de la ventana. Su rostro serio tras el porche de la mansión le dio el coraje necesario.

No gritó, no montó un espectáculo, ni exigió o culpo a nadie. Sabía que su familia no tenía la culpa, habían vivido toda su vida con esa idea y no iban a cambiar. Solo les hizo saber su verdad y se marchó. No sabía si para siempre, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no volvería a ver a ningún Black.

Isla se convertía así en la primera mujer en buscarse el odio dogmático familiar. También fue la primera Black en obtener la libertad de la opinión.


End file.
